


Sunny and Sarah's christmas

by ThatFutaGuy



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Life Is Strange (Video Game), Metal Gear, The Last of Us (Video Games)
Genre: Cowgirl, Double Penetration, F/F, Hung Loli, Masturbation, Orgy, Storytime, blowjob, cumflation, excessive cum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:49:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28367181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatFutaGuy/pseuds/ThatFutaGuy
Summary: A commission piece. Sunny's family and friends gather for the holidays to share some naughty stories.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Sunny and Sarah's christmas

“Mom! Please don’t tell that story, it’s embarrassing….” Sunny pleaded, not wanting her mother to regale her Sarah and her sex crazed friends about one of the first blowjobs her mom had given her. She was hoping for a somewhat normal pre-christmas eve get together but the topic quickly devolved into discussing the big elephant in the room…. Her massive futa prong.

Indeed it was only thirty minutes into their little party until Sarah got her mom, Brooke, and Kate discussing how much they loved Sunny’s huge dick like she wasn’t even there. It was like watching a group of wine moms discuss some dumb book they’d read but if that book was fifteen pounds of premium girl meat. “Oh relax Sunny, there’s nothing embarrassing about this story. I just want to gloat about how my daughter was so endowed at such a young age!” 

“Mommmmmmmm, stop stalling and tell us!” Sarah whined, clearly getting impatient.”

  
“Okay, Okay Now this isn’t the very first time I’d ever blown Sunny but…..”   
  
“Ughhhhhhhhhhhhh” Sunny got up and went to go get herself some eggnog after seeing Sarah, Brooke, and Kate’s hands start to drift towards their pants. Hopefully she could just stay there until their little story time was over.

/-/

Several years ago...

“Mommy? You going to help me put those on?” A very confused and pantless Sunny asked her mom who had been staring at the massive length hanging down from her daughter’s crotch in abject shock for a few minutes now. Little Sunny knew she was a little different than other little girls but not exactly to what extent and was certainly unaware of what was going through her mother’s mind right now.

Sherry only had the naughtiest of thoughts as she stared at her daughter’s hairless eight inch wang. She was only four years old and had a cock that belonged on a hung adult male. Sunny’s doctors had told her that 8+ inches was what she could expect her daughter to EVENTUALLY max out at but clearly Sunny wasn’t like other girls. Her testicles were also quite big, bigger than male’s she’d say. The hung down low, two big smooth and thick orbs which would one day produce what the doctors had explained to be the most fertile semen on the planet… but for right now her early dealing with Sunny’s “erections” if you could call them that didn’t produce any fluid, just put her daughter right to sleep afterwards. This was one of those times when Sunny found herself “erect” or being that she wasn’t developed enough to lift her massive prong up, it simply hung limp and engorged. Sherry’s inner lust for it couldn’t be contained any longer, she just had to get her mouth around it. “On second thought sweetie, your thingy is a bit too big for those pants. Let mommy take care of it for you.”   
  
“Yay!” Sunny began to clap, it always felt really good when her mommy put her mouth on her thing. She laid down on the bed and Sherry bent down over her, taking a hold of her cock with one hand and her balls with the other. Squeezing and massaging her jewels, she began to stroke Sunny up and down with other hand. Her long deft fingers sliding up and down the pink tinged glans, she could see Sunny’s penile veins were starting to pop out a little and figured it was a good sign she was growing healthily. Once she thought her handjob had gotten her primed and ready, she dove her head downward and opened her lips to take her toddler’s cock head into her mouth. She stopped at just the head and suckled on it loudly, drool began spilling down Sunny’s length as her tongue lashed at the engorged cock bulb. “Hehehee! Mommy stop it, that tickles!” Sunny cried, kicking her legs a bit and smiling. Sherry took this as encouragement to keep going and lowered her head farther on to her daughter’s thick meat pole. Several inches of loli cock slid deeper and deeper into her wet and wanting throat. Sherry steadied herself with her hands and she reached full deepthroat status using her experienced throat muscles to massage and tug at the turgid cockflesh. Sunny was cooing and laughing with glee as her mom’s eyes had rolled back and was making so many funny blowing and GLHUKIng noises. Sherry stayed like this for as long as she could, nearly blowing throat slime out her nose before she pulled up and began bobbing in rhythm….

/-/

Sunny sighed as her mom was loud enough for her to hear every excruciating detail of her sucking her eight inch toddler dong and her passing out afterwards from it. With her eggnog downed, she had no other excuse to be away so she headed back into the living room just as her mom finished with her tale. “Damn Sunny, you would have put me to shame at age 4!” Brooke said in awe of her.

“Uh thanks.” Sunny blushed. “I mean don’t sell yourself short, you're pretty big yourself.”   
  
“But she’s nowhere near as big as you are. I know that for a fact.” Kate smiled, licking her lips.

“Is there something I’m missing here?” Sherry asked.

  
“Why don’t you tell her Sunny? You were the one who got to stretch me out that day anyway.”   
  
“Oh come on, can’t we talk about something else besides…” Sunny looked at everyone looking at her expectantly and she had to admit thinking about fucking Kate again was making her hard. “Ugh fine. Here I go…”

/-/

_ So Sarah convinces me that we both need to get laid and quick. When I asked who exactly we would be fucking that day she repsonded that it would be Brooke and Kate over there. I was like “There’s no way, they’d be down for that.” And Sarah was like “Yeah they will, shut up Sunny your dumb. Just pull out your cock and they’ll be all over me… I mean you.” To which I replied, “Are we just gonna pull up there and be like…. “Hey Kate and Brooke, you want to have sex?” Sarah in her genius mind had this Idea. “We’ll say were bringing them pizza but there is no Pizza… just your huge sausage!” _

“What would you have had a better idea?” Sarah interrupted to which her mother chimed in with, “ _ Oh come on girls, stop fighting. It’s christmas.” _

Sunny cleared her throat,  _ As I was saying, After she told me this I was a bit skeptical that the plan would even work but she convinced me of it against my better judgement. She might have waved her little butt at me in just the right way but that’s not really important. After something else happened, we biked over to the college and made our way to their dorms with an empty pizza box in hand.  _

Before Sunny could continue, Brooke chimed in with a question _ “ _ Where did you even get the pizza box? No one questioned the two middle schoolers running around campus? _ ” _

“Oh we ordered and ate the pizza beforehand. As for that… “ Sarah shrugged. “College students don’t care I guess.”

“Fair enough but come on! You could have just brought the pizza to our dorm.” _   
_   
“Not gonna lie, that was a mistake on my part but our plan hinged on the empty pizza box and there wasn’t one in the trash.”

“Now I’m angry we didn’t get any pizza.”

“Well I needed to eat beforehand, do you know how many calories it takes to get this thing hard?” Sunny added.

“Sunny, just tell the dang story, nobody wants to hear how you calculated how much energy it takes to power your dick.” Sarah said, annoyed.

_ “Well it takes a lot.”Anyways we knock on the door and Sarah’s like “Hey guys we brought pizza!” And both of them seemed very surprised by our sudden appearance but they let us in.  _

“Ooh Pizza! What kind? Brooke asked and Sarah proceeded to drop the box on to the floor, lid popping open to reveal pure disappointment. Kate blinked twice with a look of disbelief on her face and Brooke just looked puzzled. “Now I know you guys are probably thinking, “Where the hell is our pizza?” Well, surprise! There is no pizza, we brought sausage instead!”  _ Sarah had said proudly. Without any real prompting, she threw up my skirt and reached into my panties. I saw both of their eyes widen as she heaved my semi hard cock out of my underwear, it hadn’t grown to its full length but it was getting there. For a second there was only silence as mouths dropped at the sight of my cock. I was thinking this wasn’t going to work. They were gonna call us weirdos and ask us to leave but then something else happened.  _ “Damn, Sunny you got one too?” Brooke said as she stood up and started unbuttoning her pants. She took them off and to the surprise of the two girls she had a pretty sizable bulge in her pants. The panties came off next and out came a sizable 9.5 inch cock and balls. She was shaven, leaving her jewels pristinely pale but tinged pink from all the blood stored in her fat and bloated cock. Brooke took it in one hand, stroking it a little and said, “You guys could have just called us if you wanted to fuck. Mind if I take your sister while you give it Kate?”

“Wait a sec, you guys are down for a foursome?”  _ I said, understandably very confused. _

“Honestly we were about to fuck before you guys got here. Now come on over her and give me that dick!” Kate  _ had said, leading me over to the bed. She had me get on the bed and in the corner of my eye I could see Brooke picking up Sarah and taking a seat on the couch. Kate got out of her pesky pants and once she was pantsless proceeded to get on the bed. Standing up first, she dropped to her knees and placed her hands on my chest. Kate’s little waist fell down and I speared her pussy with my thick cock head. She bit her lip and looked at me with this very seductive look that made me give her little booty a smack so she would start riding me good. Kate’s pussy felt really good, besides the usual wet and warmth I’d come to expect. It had a very interesting texture, best way I can describe it as smooth and ribbed. She didn’t seem afraid to plunge my girth deep into her depths and while there was resistance, our session lasted a fair bit. I could see in the corner of my eye, Sarah bouncing her cute little self on Brooke’s dick like the pro she was. Nobody handles dick like my sis. _

“Probably can figure out what happened from there. After stretching them out pretty good, the two of us came and inflated their bellies with our cum.”   
  
“Then we blew ‘em afterward.” Sarah said naughtily. 

“Mmm, so goood.” Brooke said, rubbing herself through her pants. Everyone but Sunny had been touching themselves up to this point but Brooke had been really going at it during this retelling. When Sunny had finished up, she was rock hard and her cock was straining against her jeans which led her to squirm in her seat from how uncomfortable she was.   
  
“Is it alright if I take these off? I gotta get my dick out.” Brooke whined.

  
“Sure dear, make yourself comfortable.” Sherry said. “We’re all touching ourselves anyway.”   
  
“Ah, thanks.” Brooke stood up and unbuckled her jeans, dropping them, pulling her cock from being coiled up in her panties. All nine inches of her collegiate schlong were now out in the open, much to the delight of Sarah and Sunny who both were wanting to sample it again after hearing Sunny’s tale. Brooke sat back down on the couch next to Kate and started to stroke herself. “Sarah, do you have any stories to tell? Obviously Sunny told ours and your mom told hers.”

“Oh I have a story to tell, I’m gonna tell you guys about the very first time me and Sunny had sex.”

“Not this story… it makes me look dumb” Sunny complained.

  
“Oh come on, you were like five. All five year olds are dumb.”

/-/

_ So here I am at six years old. I’ve already figured out that touching myself and sticking things in my pussy feels real good. _

_ Sunny: Yeah that’s quite the accomplishment…. Slut. _

_ Shush, Sunny! I”m tryna sound cool. Anyway, I figured that there had to be a key to the puzzle from figuring this is out, there had to be something that was supposed to fit in there. Like a key to a lock. I figured guy’s had to have it and I knew that Sunny had a guy part but I needed some confirmation. So one day I snuck on to my mom’s laptop and she happened to be on Pornhub. _

_ Brooke: Press “F” to pay respects to Pornhub. _

_ Kate: How am I gonna watch my 26RegionSFM monster porn videos now? _

_ Sherry: I’m gonna miss all those full JAV movies that were on there. _

_ Sunny: I liked the PMV’s…. For the music of course. _

_ RIP indeed. So on our once great website, I began to watch how much fun all the girls had bouncing up on a girl’s thingy or a guy’s thingy and I figured I could do that with Sunny! So the next night, I snuck into Sunny’s room… _

_ Sunny: Why do you always sneak into my room? You ever just consider asking instead of touching me without my permission? _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Well why don’t you lock the door? And you’ve never said no. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Sunny: YOU DON’T TAKE NO FOR ANSWER! _

_ Neither do most Hentai protagonists and we’re in one of those. _

_ Sunny: Are you calling yourself the main character. _

_ I said Shush, no one asked you. As I was saying, I slipped in and woke Sunny up. She was a bit angry for some reason but I told her I had something fun we could try and I threw the blanket off her. She was sleeping in her little underwear to which I removed to find her big weighty dick when it was a bit more manageable and I could more easily fit it inside. Sunny asked me what this fun entailed and I responded that I was going to stick her thing in me. She said, “Sarah! Stop! That’s gross!” And I was like, “No it’s not, shut up it’ll be fun.” We had some back in forth and she agreed, holding her dick in place for me to sit down on. That initial penetration was very rough, even at five Sunny’s cockhead was reeeeeeally fat and I had to bite my lip hard to stop from screaming. _

_   
_ _ Sunny: You’re still so damn tight no matter what. _

_ Is that a compliment? Anyway, I tried my hardest to slide down all the way on it but my pussy was pretty shallow back then, and I could only get a few inches in. That didn’t stop me from riding those few inches hard though and the feeling… ohh god I can still feel the shivers! _ _   
_ _ It opened my eyes to the pleasures it could bring, I must have come like ten times on her dick. I went for as long as I could muster before my legs gave out on me. I bet Sunny enjoyed it just as much as I did. _

_ Sunny: I fell asleep halfway through. I was tired and it just tickled a bit. _

_ Wow thanks for ruining the moment. _

_ /-/ _

“You fell asleep!” Sarah pointed a finger at Sunny.

“You were two or three inches on my dick and it was MIDNIGHT!”   
  
“Is that all of the story?” Kate asked, rolling her eyes. “Do you two have to fight over every little thing?”   
  


“YES!” They both yelled in unison. Sunny then spoke, “I actually have another story I can tell, one where I did something sneaky for once.”

“Oh I’d like to hear this.” Sarah said. “Tell me, Ms. Sleeps on our first time together. What did you do?” Sarah had just the slightest bit of contempt in her voice, she’d didn’t care much that some very flimsy attempt at sex when they were little didn’t amount to much but was simply playing along with their usual schtick. Sunny crossed her arms and said,“The first time I ever masturabted was when I caught you and Mom having sex.”

“Dun Dun Dun!” Brooke vocalized to add in some drama.

  
“Wh-what! You saw that?” Sarah said, blushing.

“Sunny, didn’t I teach you better than to spy on people? Where on earth were you hiding?”   
  
“I happened to be in the closet, looking for something.” Sunny said, getting in the story.

_ /-/ _

_ So here I am searching for something I think is buried in mom’s closet, doors were shut cause I felt like it. I hear the door to the room open and immediately I panic because I know I’m not supposed to be in there without permission. I drop what I had in my hands and I peek out slightly to see who had come in and it was a sight that I didn’t expect to see. Mom had walked in with Sherry in her arms and the two were making out! I know me and Sarah had fooled around in the past but I had thought the incest was only going the one way. I was entranced watching them, they were really really going at it;practically slobbering and licking each other's faces. Mom then threw Sarah on to the bed and pounced on her, continuing their sordid make out session. I on the other hand had something else to contend with besides my lustful curiosity... my dick. I'd grown pretty hard watching them and my monstrous length and spilled out of my panties and was laying in the pile of clothes, noisily blorping out fat ropes of pre-cum… _

_ Brooke: Kinda like it is now? _

Sunny looked down to see that in her recollecting she had grown to be as hard as that day and indeed was proceeding to ruin the carpet by firing large gobs of virile reproductive fluid out of her hose like uretra.

“Oops. Hehe, I think I’m getting a little carried away.”   
  
“No worries, Sunny… i’ll clean it up.” Sarah was quick to get up and crawl on over to it, beginning to lap it up from the floor while Brooke, Sherry and Kate surrounded Sunny on their knees.

“Why don’t you let us tend to this while you tell your story.” Sherry said, grabbing a hold of Sunny’s massive sack.

“Oh ohhhhhhkay…” Sunny sighed with pleasure as she felt their tongues and cold hands on her monstrous dong. She didn’t know if she could finish the story without cummming but she definitely was going to try.

_ So I thought I was screwed with how loudly my dick was cumming but the sound of those two was drowning it out. I knew I couldn’t leave it like that so I began to stroke it with both hands and boy it was a lot of work to do. Masturbating is always a super involved affair, so much meat that needs to be stroked. You have to put your back into it, bend all the way down and pull back to the base. It's especially hard when you're standing and peeking out of a closet but I made do anyway.  _

__ _   
_ _ I see the two of them shifting on top of each other, Mom’s exploring Sarah’s body like she’s done this before while Sarah’s tries to undo her top to suck on her breasts. The two eventually end up shirtless and Mom slips down to suck on Sarah’s budding breasts. Sarah’s crying out for mom to keep going and it’s really making me horny. My arms are starting to tire by the time they're completely naked and eating each other out. The best way I can describe their tryst was carnal and bestial. It was like the two of them had a deep need for each other.  _ _   
_ _   
_ _ They ate each others pussies for a bit before beginning to scissor one another and I had switched to just balling up a bunch of clothes, holding it in place and fucking it real good. It took everything in me to move my little hips into those blouses but eventually I came just before they did. Mom then picked up Sarah and left. Once I heard the door shut, I opened up the closet and grabbed the messy clothes I glued into a big white ball and headed for the lauuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu- _

“Oh jeez, that’s good Sarah… right there!” Sunny moaned as Sarah licked at the root of her bulging cumvein, pushing the thick cum inside of it further along with her tongue to be consumed by a waiting Kate at the end of the barrel.

  
“You know Sunny if you would have just come out of the closet, you could have joined in.” Sherry said, nuzzling one of her daughters testicles.

“Yeah maybe, I should have but we can make up for that now. Right guys?” 

“Mmph!” Kate mumbled with a mouthful of pre-cum.

“Let’s get naked and fuck each others brains out!” Brooke yelled with glee. Nobody had any objections to that and everyone got up from tending to Sunny’s massive schlong and got undressed. Sarah was quick to pair off with Kate and the two went back to the couch where her and Brooke were originally sitting.    
  
“Been wanting to get my hands on you for awhile…” Sarah said, trailing her fingers up Kate’s flat stomach and to her tiny tits, grabbing them and smushing them together.

“Me too, being with someone younger is really hot.” Kate leaned up to give the smaller girl a deep kiss while Brooke and Sunny got Sherry into position to be reamed by both of their cocks.

Sherry’s long and muscular legs were straddled over Sunny’s little torso as her daughter thrust her massive girth into her mom’s pussy. Sherry was plenty loose from having two kids to accept her daughter’s gargantuan length and accept it she did. Sunny jackhammered her slit with all her might, her oversized cum tanks smacking hard against her mother’s toned butt. Brooke, not wanting to be left out, placed her cock at the top of Sherry’s stuffed entrance. The fit MILF stopped her loud and pleasure filled moaning to realize what was about to happen. “Brooke, wait! I can’t take both of you at the same time, just stick in the other hole!”   
  
“I don’t know if it’s clean or not. Not gonna risk it… here you go Miss Sherry!” Brooke managed to slip in despite the rules of biology telling her she shouldn’t have been able to. Sherry’s eyes rolled to the back of her head as she came from that singular thrust. Sunny thought Brooke’s sudden intrusion felt alien, there shouldn’t have been another fat cock inside this limited orifice pistoning in and out of it, releasing undue friction against her dick but boy did it feel good. Brooke laid into Sherry and the two pounded her pussy into oblivion.

The girls proceeded to fuck all into the night with suprisingly no noise complaints. When all was said and done on the morning of Christmas Eve, they all lay exhausted and plastered with cum. Their bellies fully inflated, stomach and womb thoroughly impregnated.    
  
A truly white christmas this was….


End file.
